Nothin but a Mutt
by optimistic girl94
Summary: Joey is turning into a puppy slowly. Can he stop himself from acting like a mutt? And drinking out of the toleit? Read to find out.Please! complete
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Nothin but a Mutt  
  
Chap1 Dog gonit  
  
Joey looked at the shiny penny in his palm. He was going to throw it into the well to make a wish. He hoped his wish would come true because he really needed it. "I wish I was da- " Mutt!" Spinning around Joey accidentally dropped his coin into the well. He cursed under his breath because that was his last one for today. "I can't believe you actually think that your dreams will come true by throwing a coin into a container filled with water," he said. "It is a well for your information it is a wishing well and now you owe me a penny," Joey said sticking out his hand.  
Kaiba dug into his pocket bringing out a chew toy and placed into Joey's hands. "What is this?" Joey asked. "Your doggie toy I found on the ground. I just wanted to return it," Kiaba smirked. "FOR DA LAST TIME KAIBA I AM NOT DA DOG!" Joey yelled.  
Kaiba only turned around walking down the street not even paying attention to Joey screaming. Joey decided he would go home that there was nothing to do. As he left the penny in the well began to glow. At home he could hear the sounds of his sister Serenity laughing upstairs. Looking at the time he realized it was almost 12:00 midnight, so he went straight to bed.  
The next morning he woke up having a strange urge to drink out of the toilet. He got out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror seeing to ears sticking up from his hair looking exactly like dog-ears.  
"WHAT THE HECK!" he yelled to himself.  
He slowly touched the ears on his head then flinched when he found out they were real. How could this be? Why did he have dog- ears?  
"JOEY! HEY WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"  
Joey had to hide his new found dog-ears, but how? Walking out of his house he kept his ears hidden under his hood. No way was he going to let his friends see his ears. Opening the door to his homeroom he saw his friends sitting in their usual spot. He plopped down next to them not saying much.  
"Joey how was your weekend?" Yughi asked.  
"Um it was interesting,"  
"How so?" Tea asked.  
"I um- well-  
"Hello class now that everyone is- um Joey could you take off your hood remember you are not allowed to wear it on in school," she said.  
"Um- well- I can't,"  
" Is it a bad haircut?"  
"No,"  
"Take off your hood or you will get detention," she sternly said.  
Joey took off his hood and everyone laughed at him. The teacher had an angry look on her face  
"Joey take off those dog-ears right now. I will not have a clown in my class," she said.  
"They aren't fake they are real," he said.  
"JOEY WHEELER YOU WILL TAKE OFF THOSE EARS AT ONCE!"  
Joey reached for his ears and tugged as hard as possible but they wouldn't budge. The teacher came over to Joey's desk and began to pull on Joey's ears causing him to yelp.  
"They are- are- real," she said before fainting.  
"I told you so," After the sudden shock the teacher was given, someone rung up the principle to call an ambulance. Forty minutes ticked by before the ambulance got there. People began to laugh and smack Joey on the back saying ' nice one wheeler' or ' you are so hilarious'. Feeling that urge to drink out of the toilet again Joey went to the bathroom. In the bathroom he kneeled down and began to drink out of the toilet. He never thought the water from there would taste good even better than the fountain water.  
"Returning to your dog instincts mutt?"  
Joey wanted to yell an insult Kiaba but all he could do was growl. Kaiba thought this to be funny so he kept saying more.  
"I knew you were a mutt but I didn't think you were the type that drank out of the toilet,"  
Tried of all this Joey crawled over to Kiaba and bit him the leg. Screaming out in pain Kaiba cursed freely. Joey sat there laughing at Kiaba.  
"WHY I OTTA-  
Joey got off the floor and hurrying back to the classroom. He saw his friends and sat down. Kiaba came storming in a little while after with a dangerous glare on his face. He stood there staring at Joey as if he could kill him with one look.  
"YOU THINK YOU CAN BITE ME MUTT AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"  
"Kaiba I am so sure that Joey who would never bite you, never bit you," Yughi said.  
"He bit me and I have proof," Kaiba said showing them his leg. Kaiba's leg had deep teeth marks in it making his leg bleed. No one believed Joey was able to do that to Kaiba. They all turned away and began talking amongst each other.  
"Is it true you got a dog?" Yughi asked Tea.  
"Yes it is-  
" Hey guys leaving us out of the conversation,"  
"Oh hey Malik, Ryou, Marik, Duke, and Bakura," Yughi said.  
"Don't forget me,"  
"Yami I thought you didn't want to come to school,"  
"Changed my mind. Hey Joey what is up with the hood?" Joey pulled down his hood to show them his cursed ears. They all fell on the floor-laughing making Joey angry. Putting back on his hood he yelled at them. After a while of yelling the lunch bell rang signaling them to go to lunch. Eating his food Joey ignored all of his laughing friends. Finishing his whole lunch he began to have a horrible stomach ache which was strange because Joey never got one of those. Clutching his stomach he began to groan in agony. His friends immediately stopped laughing at his ears and began to worry. "Joey what is up?" "I have a stomach ache," "You're kidding right?" Duke laughed. "No," "Once you see my new puppy, friendship, you will feel a lot better," After school they went to Tea's house. Her dog was a very energetic animal. Everyone got along with the dog except Joey. For some reason Joey kept growling at it. When they left the room it was just Joey and the puppy. The puppy walked over to Joey and sat there with its puppy eyes. Joey just gave it a mean growl.  
"What's your problem human?"  
"What did you say?"  
"You can understand me?" Friendship asked.  
"Yeah it is weird,"  
Joey clutched his stomach again. He didn't feel better at all he felt like he was going to barf.  
"What is wrong?" he asked.  
"Well, Friendship I-  
"Don't call me by that retched name call me Moe,"  
"O.k. Moe I have stomach ache,"  
"How did you get it?"  
"Well by eating food,"  
"I see,"  
"That's not all I drank out of the toilet and this," Joey said taking down his hood and showing him his ears.  
"This is obvious you are turning into a dog,"  
"What but I-  
Joey stomach began to still hurt. Feeling woozy Joey threw up on the floor.  
"The funny thing is I am still hungry," Joey said.  
"Well since you are turning into a dog. You need to get use to dog food," Moe said walking over to his food bowl.  
"Can't I be turned back?"  
"I am a puppy not a scientist," he said.  
"You have no idea then?'  
Moe told Joey to eat some of his dog food. Joey tasted the stuff in the bowl. He loved it as much as drinking out of the toilet. He happily chewed away.  
"JOEY YOU ARE EATING DOG FOOD. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
"I can explain I-  
"No one can explain that. It is too weird to explain," Bakura said.  
"WHY DID YOU EAT MY PUPPIES FOOD!?"  
" Don't listen to her. She is a fool," Moe said. Joey snickered at what Moe said. "YOU LAUGHING JOEY HUH? I DON'T THINK IT IS FUNNY!" " You know what is funny her lousy friendship speeches," Moe said. "I know her friendship speeches are lousy," Joey replied. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU MEAN – UGH!" Immediately Joey left along with the rest of the gang. When they were about to walk down the sidewalk Moe or Friendship came up to him. "That was a bad thing to do because humans can't understand when dog language," "So, Tea, didn't hear everything you were saying?" "Only one that understands dog language is you about to be a dog and other dogs and animals," "Well thanks for the info, bye Moe,"  
They left Tea's house and then split up to their own houses. How will I survive this? Joey asked himself. On his way to his house he stopped at Pet Co and bought dog food.  
Before Joey went to bed he drank out of the toilet. He slept on the floor instead of on his bed.  
Review to see how Joey handles being turned into a dog slowly. 


	2. No I Don't want a Tail!

Here is more.  
  
Nothin but a Mutt  
  
Chap2 No I don't want a tail!  
  
Joey woke up the next morning feeling pretty good. He headed to his Bathroom happily. Taking off his pants he noticed that it had a hole in it. Confused Joey just brushed the issue aside. He couldn't wait to get to school and drink out of the toilet again. Feeling a strange moving sensation on his behind he saw a TAIL. When did he form one of those? It was easy to hide ears but not a tail. He slipped back on his already torn pants making sure his tail fit through the hole perfectly. He wondered how his friends would react to his tail. They would probably laugh their heads off. Packing his lunch quickly he rushed out the door. He walked into Domino High school fearing the humiliation he was going to receive.  
"Hey guys,"  
"Hi Joey," they all said.  
" Mutt did you know you have a tail?"  
"He does? Let me see," Bakura said. He stood up waiting for them to laugh at him, but they never did.  
"Hey that is fake. If it is real then wag it," Tristan said. Joey didn't feel like proving it was real but something came over him and he began to wag his tail. They all laughed at him but for some reason Joey didn't care.  
Joey's Pov What is going on? I can't control my actions. I t is like the dog side is taking over. I must fight it. No I will not humiliate myself.  
"Hey mutts since you practically a real dog, roll over," Joey wanted to fight the urge to roll over but he couldn't he ended up rolling over. It wasn't all bad he got a treat at least. Kaiba patted him on the head making Joey growl.  
"Kaiba I don't think Joey likes what you are doing. I would stop," Yughi warned.  
"Nonsense, he likes every bit of it. Right mutt?" That was the straw that broke the camels back. Joey couldn't stop his action. He was already biting down hard on Kiaba's hand making blood gush.  
"GET OFF MUTT, NOW, I ORDER YOU. I AM YOUR MASTER,"  
Joey Wheeler was no ones pet no ones. Joey bit harder making more blood gush.  
"Joey calm down," Yughi said.  
Joey listened to the nice voice off Yughi and stopped. "You are crazy Wheeler. Crazy," Kaiba said.  
Joey closed his eyes hoping everything would be o.k. , but when he opened them everything was black and white. Oh great Joey was now colorblind. "Guys I am turning into a dog all of you need to help me change back," he said. "Joey what is wrong stop barking," Tea said.  
  
Joey's Pov Barking when was I barking? Oh no they can't understand me. This is crappy. How do I tell them? Oh yes I will write. 

Picking up a pencil he began to write. He pointed to the writing, but all his friends did was stare at him. He looked at his handwriting and how it was nothing but scribbles. He was defiantly doomed. "Guys something is wrong with Joey," Yughi said. 

"Yes I am turning into a dog," "He keeps barking at us for one thing,"Bakura said.

"All the those times Kaiba has been calling him mutt, maybe he believes him now and is acting like a dog," Tristan said.

"No, wait the wishing well. Guys I was about to wish for Kaiba to stop calling me mutt. Then he yelled mutt when I was about to wish. The penny fell in the well making me turn into a dog. That is what happened, so I need to make another wish to change me back,"  
"Joey will you please stop barking," Ryou asked.  
"Maybe he is trying to tell us something," Yughi said.  
"YES! YES!" Joey said waging his tail.  
"We must be right because he is waging his tail," Tristan said.  
"Do you want a walk is that it?" Yami asked.  
"NO!"  
"He does want a walk," Malik said.  
They got a leash and put it on Joey. Walking outside a lot of people were staring at them.  
"Um if you guys are looking for Crazy Ville it is that way," the boy said pointing left.  
"Oh shut up before I send you to the Shadow realm," Bakura said.  
"Whatever,"  
The ground began to shake making a hole open under the boy. Bakura smiled very proud of himself.  
"That wasn't nice,' Tea said.  
"So,"  
Joey saw the well and began waging his tail wildly. He began to run towards it making unsuspected Yughi fly with him. Getting to the well he barked with all his heart.  
"You want us to make a wish?" Yughi asked.  
"YES!"  
"I wish that Kiaba would fall into the well causing his $1,000 suit to be ruined," Tristan said dropping the coin into the well.  
Joey's Pov That was so stupid. Why did he wish for that? Suddenly Kaiba came roller-skating through the park losing his balance and falling into the well. When he got out he was drenched with water making everyone laugh. "Why do you think Joey would wish for that? Maybe he would wish for something important like world peace or something," Tea said. "HECK WITH WORLD PEACE I DON'T WANT TO TURN INTO A DOG!" 

"Guys he is still barking. Maybe he is hungry," Tristan said. "Well I have can of dog food maybe that will help," Tea said opening it and pouring it into a bowl. Joey didn't want to eat he wanted to make himself normal again. At least he still looked something like a human. "Hey mommy that man has ears, a tail and he is eating dog food," "Don't watch honey it is just the crazy person. When will our society be pure?" "He isn't eating," "MY SUIT IT IS RUINED!" "OH SHUT UP KAIBA!"  
"NO SOMEONE WILL PAY!"  
Joey looked at Kaiba angrily. He was the reason he was turning into a dog. Joey whipped the leash out of Yughi's hand and ran after Kiaba. When Kaiba saw Joey coming toward him growling and all he ran for it. "JOEY GET BACK HERE!" Yughi yelled. Joey ignored Yughi and continued to chase Kaiba. Kaiba was scared because Joey was crazy and he didn't want a crazy person to give him the crazy. Unlucky for Kaiba he ran straight into a dead end. "Listen Joey I don't know what is wrong with you but I- "SILENCE!" Kaiba of course didn't understand Joey so all he heard was scary barking. Reaching for his cell phone he dialed 911. "You have dialed the police station if we are right press 1 now. You have press one meaning we are right if this is true press 2 now. You have press 2 meaning we are right. If you are in danger press 3. You have pressed 3 one moment please. We are sorry but you have dialed the wrong number this is Sarah's pizza palace. Goodbye,"  
"WHAT THE HECK!"  
Joey was tired of waiting so he lunged at Kaiba making him drop his cell phone. Luckily for Kiaba a little old lady was witnessing all of this and called the police. Soon after sirens filled the streets.  
"STEP OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR CRAZY MAN AND NO ONE GETS HURT!"  
"PLEASE DON'T ARREST ME I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO WHAT I DID!"  
"Sir the man is barking at us,"  
"Then send him to the mental house,"  
Joey was bashed in the head soon waking up in a white room with no windows or a door. He wondered where he was and why he was here. He was in a white long sleeve shirt the sleeves tided in front of him.  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
All Joey heard was his own voice answer him back. 

Joey's Pov This sucks. Joey fell asleep but then really had to go to the bathroom, but then forgot about it since there was no toilet in where he was. Nothing to do Joey howled and howled. He then fell asleep thinking about cheese, which was really random.  
Will Joey make it out of there before he turned into a dog? Joey: Hope so  
Review or I can't tell you. 


	3. Dog Pound

Here is more for you.  
  
Nothin But A Mutt  
  
Chap3 Dog Pound  
  
Joey woke up the next morning not being able to fit in his clothes. One of the guards opened the door to find something shocking. "HEY LARRY THE MAN IN HERE IS MISSING ALL THAT IS LEFT IS A PUPPY!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN JOE?!" "LOOK FOR YOURSELF!"  
Joey was confused there wasn't a puppy in sight what were they talking about? He began to feel anger sweep over him so he yelled. "I AM NOT DA MUTT!" "Maybe we should take it to the dog pound or something," "Yeah," Joey was picked up and taken to the dog pound. He felt so confused in his cage. How could they put a teenaged boy in a dog pound?  
Joey's Pov Wait a minute. Ha Ha. April Fool's day right. No it is May.  
"Hey what are you in here for?"  
"What who said that?"  
"Me. over in the other cage,"  
"Um – hi- I have no idea why they would put me in here. See I am not a dog,"  
" Right whatever, so why are you here?"  
"I don't know,"  
"Well I am in here because I bit some kid,"  
"Why?"  
"He was calling me a stupid mutt. What can I say he made me angry,"  
Sitting there still confused Joey heard the sound of Seto's and Mokuba's voice. He wondered why they would be in a dog pound. Suddenly Joey saw Mokuba walking down the hall looking at the different dogs. Joey watched Mokuba come over to his cage.  
"MOKUBA HEY IT IS ME JOEY. TELL THEM I'M NOT A DOG!"  
"I want that one!" Mokuba said pointing at Joey.  
Joey's Pov Why is he pointing at me I am not a mutt. A guy came up to Joey's cage and opened it bringing Joey out. The man placed Joey into Mokuba's arms. "O.k. before you can leave you must sign these adoption forms," the man stated.  
Joey watched Kaiba sign some forms still as confused as ever. "When we get home we are going to have a lot of fun," Mokuba said. In the limo Joey stopped the urge to stick his head out of the window. "What should I call him Seto?" "How about you call it a dog," "No silly a real name like hm-hm- maybe little Seto,"

"You are not going to name that filthy animal after me," " Little Seto isn't filthy," "Just keep it out of my room,"

When they got to the kaiba mansion Mokuba sprung from the seat causing Joey to get a little sick from all the jumping. Inside the mansion Joey was put in a very huge room that was made for a dog. Chew toys everywhere practically a dog heaven. "You'll like it here Little Seto. Don't worry about my brother he will like you soon," Mokuba left Joey to wander around the huge room. He fell upon a mirror in the room the reflection was not him but actually a puppy with two perky ears, a short waging tail. He looked like some type of husky or something. Now he knew why he was being treated like a puppy it all made sense. Not only was he a puppy, but also he was named after that stupid Seto Kaiba. He decide he was going to get away somehow. No way was he going to be someone's pet.

He walked out of the door but was nearly stepped on by Kaiba. That made Joey so angry but he just didn't know what to do. Mokuba skipped down the hall and scooped Joey up. "Now Little Seto be good for my big brother o.k? I am going to buy you more stuff," Joey was left there all alone so he was curious about how Kaiba's room looked but first he was thirsty. After taking a drink Joey walked down the hallway to Kaiba's room but he didn't know where it was. He looked in every room until he came to Kaiba's room. Kaiba was sitting at his desk typing of course like always. Walking up slowly Kaiba turned around and saw him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN HERE DOG HUH? YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN HERE!" Joey felt a strange filling but ignored it. "I THINK YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW OR ELSE I AM GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A HOT DOG!" Kaiba yelled, "HEY STOP RIGHT NOW I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!"

Now Joey was confused what was he doing besides breaking in and entering? He looked down and saw he had just peed on Kaiba's floor. Joey thought this was a great way to get Kaiba back for everything.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD PUP!"

Joey ran out of the room down the hall to the front door because he heard Mokuba's voice. Jumping into Mokuba's arms he was safe from crazy Seto. "What is wrong Little Seto?" "WHERE IS THAT ABOMINATION? I AM GOING TO KILL IT!"

" Big brother leave Little Seto alone," Mokuba, begged.

" WELL THAT EVIL DEMON PEED ON MY FLOOR!" "HE CAN'T HELPIT HE IS A PUPPY!" "PUPPY OR NOT KEEP THAT THING OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Mokuba took Joey to the room again but after a while Joey again wandered out of his room. Walking down the hall he decided he would go back to Kaiba's room. "GOTCHA!" Joey was snatched from the ground so quickly it made him sick. He looked up to see Kaiba giving him a death glare.

"YOU THINK THIS ROOM IS FOR THE PUBLIC? I THOUGHT I SAID NO MUTTS ALLOWED. YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU DID? WELL YOU CAN'T!"

Joey was so terrified about what Seto could possibly do to him. He hoped he wouldn't turn him into a hot dog or a sausage because that is just plain weird and disgusting. Joey tried to give Kaiba his famous puppy dog eyes but they failed making him only angrier. He did the only thing he could do he yelled.

"MOKUBA HELP! YOU'RE BROTHER IS CRAZY HE IS GOING TO KILL ME OR TURN ME INTO A HOT DOG HELP!"

Mokuba came busting through the door when he heard the cry of his puppy.

"BIG BROTHER LEAVE LITTLE SETO ALONE. HE IS JUST A PUPPY!"

"MOKUBA I PROMISE YOU IF HE COMES IN HERE AGAIN I WIL TURN HIM INTO A HOT DOG!" he yelled holding poor Joey by the neck.

"DON'T SAY THAT AROUND HIM!" Mokuba hollered grabbing Joey from his brother.

"I WILL SAY WHAT I WANT NOW GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Mokuba ran out of his brother room quickly not wanting to test his patients. Placing him on the floor in his dog room he petted him carefully.

"Little Seto you can't go in my brothers room o.k. I just got you and I am not sending you back,"

"O.k.,"

"I don't understand your dog language but I am guessing that is a yes,"

Closing the door to the room Joey was left alone to gather his thoughts together about this situation. He walked over to the window to see it was pitch black outside. Joey began to howl to the moon making him feel less tense.

"SHUT UP MUTT OR I WILL TURN YOU INTO A HOT DOG!" This was going to be interesting Joey could tell already.  
Review to see if Joey can learn the ways of the dog.


	4. Teaching a New Dog Old Tricks

Nothin But a Mutt  
  
Chap. 4 Teaching a new dog old tricks  
  
Joey woke up the next morning feeling good. He ran to the door ready to greet the morning only to find the door closed. He began to panic thinking he would never make it out. This frightened him so he ran toward the door ready to break it down with all his might, but failed as his head smashed against the door. He then decided to howl to see if Mokuba could help him in his time of need.

Opening his mouth he made the worse racket you had ever heard. Suddenly the door burst open only to revile Kaiba. Looking up Joey saw that Kaiba had a dangerous death glare on his face. If looks could kill Joey would have been dead a long time ago.

"HEY MUTT HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME UP SO DARN EARLY! I PROMISE YOU THAT THE NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT I WILL CAUSE YOU A WHOLE WEEK OF DISCOMFORT!"

"Hey little Seto how are you doing this morning?"

Staring at Mokuba blanky Joey only wondered if Mokuba heard what Kaiba said.

"Mokuba tell that mangy mutt of yours if he gets on my nerves -oh I'll- straight to the pound," "O.k. big brother," As Kaiba left the room the doorbell rang. Mokuba picked Joey up so they could answer the door. When Joey saw it was all of his friends at the door he jumped from Mokuba's arms and jumped up and down barking wildly.

"Hey Mokuba have you seen Joey?"

"No I haven't,"

"We were wondering because he has been missing for two days,"

"Well I don't know what to say but-  
Before Mokuba could finish his sentence Joey jumped out landing on an oblivious Bakura. This was funny because Bakura began to scream like a kid who just saw a monster.

"Little Seto, I don't know what has gotten into him. He seems too excited about visitors,"

"GET THIS DEMON OFF OF ME!"

"Bakura are you afraid of dogs?" Mokuba asked while pulling Joey off of him.

"Me afraid of a small thing like that no why would I?"

"O.k. so you will be the first one to hold him,"

"NO I wouldn't want to give him my germs,"

"Bakura is afraid of dogs wow that is amazing," Mokuba said holding Joey again.

"I am not- well o.k. I am a little,"

"Why?"

"Rather not relive the horror,"

"All right then –

"What is his name?" Tea asked.

"Little Seto,"

"I feel sorry for the dog- I mean what a great name," Tristan said.

"Does he know any tricks?" Yami asked.

"No, he is just a puppy,"

"Aw come on teach him some," Marik said.  
Mokuba looked at Joey wondering if a puppy could handle such things. (AN: when I say Joey I mean he is looking at his puppy Little Seto). Going into the kitchen he brought snacks so the teaching would be easier. When in the living room he thought about what to teach him first.

"Hey I got an idea teach him how to do a back flip," Duke said.

"Mokuba is trying to teach him simple tricks, not how to be wonder dog," Tristan said.

"I got it I will teach him the hardest trick yet, how to fetch but first we go outside,"  
Outside Mokuba found a stick and threw it yelling fetch. Running with all his might Joey ran after the stick. Mokuba sat there patiently waiting for his pup. Seeing his pup walking back to him he saw something else in his mouth other then the stick.  
"Little Seto where did you get this car brake from?" Mokuba asked.  
"I believe it is mine," a man, who looked like he was in a car wreck, angrily snatched it out of Mokuba's hand.  
"O.k. let's try again find this stick," Mokuba said.  
After five minutes Joey came back with a trophy in his mouth.  
"Little Seto where did you get this trophy?"  
" HEY THAT IS MINE LOSER!"  
"Hmm- well let's try again," After finding various things beside a stick Mokuba gave up on his puppy. Right after Mokuba went inside Joey looked ever where for the sticks finding them all by the fountain in the back yard. The same fountain he passed 76 times. Going inside Joey hopped on the counch next to Kaiba only to be put on the floor.  
"MUTTS DON'T BELONG ON COUNCHES!"  
"What are you screaming about now big brother?"  
"I thought you taught this mutt tricks. Why didn't you teach him how to stay out of my way?"  
"I think you should go to bed Little Seto," Joey was sent to his room immediately so he wouldn't make Kaiba madder.  
Joey's Pov Can't wait till I'm a boy again. Joey went to bed with dreams of being human filling his head. Review please.


	5. The Man Behind the Dog

Nothin but a Mutt  
  
An: sorry it took so long I had to get a new computer because my old one was messed up. Hope this makes up for all of your waiting.  
  
Chap5 The Man Behind the Dog  
  
Joey woke up to the scuffling of feet outside. Wondering what the hustle and bustle was he went out his open door. He saw Mokuba and Kiaba running down the hall like there was a fire loose. He followed them both into to the Kitchen where they rummaged through the fridge.  
"What is going on?" Joey asked getting used to speaking dog.  
"Oh big brother this is mayhem I forgot to tell Little Seto that we are going to school," Mokuba panicked.  
"So it is one place where I won't have to see that mangy mutt which is mot mayhem for me," Kaiba said setting down his cup of juice.  
Joey's Pov The hurrying, the backpacks the looks of utmost horror in their eyes of course they are going to school. I should have known. Wait I will be all alone.

"What do I do?" Mokuba asked his brother.

" Well if I were you I would leave the little demon without looking back,"Kaiba said.

" All alone in this big mansion,"

"Mokuba do you want to be late for school? Hurry up!" Kaiba yelled.

"Little Seto, school is only well 9hrs( AN: guessing) so don't get into trouble ok bye love ya,"  
"Yeah don't wreck the house or I will kill you,"

After they left Joey decided he would go to school. Walking through his doggie door Joey decided he would go to Domino High since he didn't know where Mokuba's school was. Making his way slowly up the stairs he stayed as low as possible so no one would see him and kick him out. Joey saw his room 204 staring at him and he heard the role call a boy ran in opening the door giving Joey a chance to walk in.  
"Joey Wheeler,"  
"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!"  
Everyone turned to look at where the sound was coming from.  
"PUPPY!"  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE MUTT!?"  
"Awwwww, the puppy came to school to see if Kaiba was ok, now that is true friendship, I wish my puppy would do that," Tea said.  
"How does the puppy even know where the school is anyway?" Tristan asked.  
"Maybe there is more to this puppy then meets the eye," Duke said.  
"Maybe he is a pup bent on world destruction," Marik said.  
"Guys the dumb mutt isn't mine it is Mokuba's and it will be heading straight home right now,"  
Joey didn't move of course he wasn't going to be told what to do when to do it he was no ones pet. Kaiba seeing the dog wasn't going to leave on it's own he picked it up by it's collar and took him outside.  
"Listen here puppy I don't know how you got here or why you are here but I know how you are going to get back,"  
Joey Pov Blah Blah blah blah you talk too much.

Joey wanted to stop his dog instincts but he found himself licking Kaiba's face, which was really gross, but what could he do. The dog part of him was trying to take over.

"Mutt I demand you to stop right now- ok right – now," Kiaba commanded, " I guess you aren't so bad after all I might get to like you someday maybe not today or tomorrow but someday. NOW GO!

Joey couldn't argue with Kaiba's death glare and gripping hand around his collar so he left. Walking back inside he felt the loneliness in gulf him. How he longed for Mokuba or sad to say even Kiaba to give him company. Joey went to his room and slept for a while hoping when he woke up Mokuba would be home.

Waking up he found himself still alone so he sat there. Then something happed to him because he bolted outside his doggie door. He looked at all the mud puddles everywhere from the rain. His dog instincts said make a mess but his human instincts said mess up Kaiba's house. So he jumped into the mud.

After a long frolic in the mud Joey walked inside and rolled all over Kaiba's bed making sure to get it extra dirty. Then he heard the door opening. He ran to see the person was Kiaba. Looking extra closely he saw no Mokuba.

"If you are wondering where Mokuba is he went with his friends to the ice cream parlor and will be back in a while," Kaiba said, "and sadly I have to take you a bath because Mokuba said it would be doing him a favor."

Hearing the word bath Joey ran for his life. It wasn't the fact he was a dog now and dogs usually don't like baths it was the fact that Kiaba was going to give him one. Joey ran from room to room not stopping he ran back outside played in the mud a while then jumped back out once Kaiba came out screaming.

Picking up Joey Kaiba flung him into the bathroom and closed the door. Joey had nowhere to run Kiaba in front Bathtub in the back he was well doomed. Joey sat in the tub while Kaiba scrubbed. The phone rang sending Kaiba away. Joey thought of running off then decided it was useless since Kiaba probably just catch him again. Slowly Joey just let him self sink into the bathtub of bubbles and relaxed. Walking back in Kiaba felt around the tub to find the little pup but what he felt wasn't a pup.  
"Um mutt where are?" Kiaba asked.  
Joey came up to see the look of horror on Kiaba's face. He wondered what was wrong. "What you haven't seen a puppy in a bathtub before," Joey said laughing.  
"OUT YOU SICKO OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"  
Joey was clueless he got out of the tub as he crawled out like dogs do he noticed he had hands. He was a boy again it was great he was so happy he hugged Kaiba.

"STOP HUGGING ME YOU ARE NAKED!" Blushing like a beet Joey got a towel and put on some of Kaiba's clothes. Knowing he wouldn't mind now.

"NOW TELL ME EXACTLY WHY YOU WERE IN THE BATHTUB!"

"You really want to know?"

"YES"

"Really really?"

"YES!"

"Well you know Little Seto?"

"YES! I wonder where he went he must still be in the bathtub."

"No he is out here."

"Where?"

"You're looking at him."

Kaiba faced turned red then he looked like he ate some cafeteria food and was about to blow so Joey left knowing that there would be more screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Joey closed the door behind him as he walked down the stairs. Running as fast as he can he ran into Mokuba.

"Joey what are you doing in there and why are you wearing my brothers clothes?"

"Umm- well- let's just say-that Little Seto isn't little anymore," Mokuba looked at Joey confused as he opened the door to be blown away by his brother's screaming.  
THE END. Now please review.


End file.
